Win95 Kart Wii - DS Tick Tock Clock (January 25, 2020)
The Win95 Kart Wii - DS Tick Tock Clock (January 25, 2020) '''is best known for the photo finish between TransberryJuice6 and Nick Downdraft. TJ6 won by just 7 millimeters over Downdraft, making this one of the closest finishes in Win95 Kart Wii history. On lap 47, Spikey Fillups told Aaron Clocker about current time. Due to that, on next lap, Spikey and Aaron spun out of control and get stuck in the middle of the clock. Herb tried to dodge them but took out 6 cars including Aiken Axler, Dan Carcia, Rev N Go Racer, Kevin Racingtire, Doug Dreamsmasher, Paul Conrev, and Noah Gocek. Transcript Opening Pinkie: Welcome to RSN. My name's Pinkie Pie and he's Spike. Spike: This is gonna be exciting! (The Lakitu arrives, his lights blink one by one, and they then turn green) Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Spike: Not bad for Win95 in the lead. It's midday here and the cars are racing all fine. Lap 47 Spikey: Hey Aaron, can you please tell me the time. Aaron: 12:00. Pinkie: OH! Lap 48 crash Spike: TROUBLE! AARON CLOCKER MAKES CONTACT WITH SPIKEY FILLUPS AND GET STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLOCK! HERB CURBLER TRIES TO DODGE BUT TAKES OUT AIKEN AXLER, DAN CARCIA, REV N GO RACER, KEVIN RACINGTIRE, DOUG DREAMSMASHER, PAUL CONREV, AND NOAH GOCEK! Pinkie: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Spike: LAKITU IS WAVING THE RED FLAG IMMEDIATELY! TRANSBERRYJUICE6 BEATS NICK DOWNDRAFT BY 7 MILLIMETERS! Pinkie: It's lap 199 and TransberryJuice6 is in the lead with Nick Downdraft! So close! COME ON! '''TJ6! NICK! TJ6! NICK! TJ6! NICK! TJ6! NICK! TJ6! AND... ''TRANSBERRYJUICE6 IS GOING TO WIN THE DS TICK TOCK CLOCK! NICK DOWNDRAFT 2ND, DOCTOR PEABODY 3RD, WINDOWS 95 4TH, TOTALDRAMA 5TH, THE GODLY RUBY EASY OAKS 6TH, CARS 95 7TH, AND MARKUS KRANKZLER 8TH!'' Results #TransberryJuice6 - 200 laps #Nick Downdraft - 200 laps #Doctor Peabody - 200 laps #Gnmkool186 - 200 laps #Total Dramaramamamamamamamamama - 200 laps #Ruby Easy Oaks - 200 laps #Cars 95 - 200 laps #MarkusKrankzler63 - 200 laps #Miraculousladybugfan2005 - 200 laps #T.G. Castlenut - 200 laps #Dud Throttleman - 200 laps #Parker Brakeston - 200 laps #Phil Tankson - 200 laps #BruceMiller64 - 200 laps #Matroskin the Cat - 200 laps #ILation - 200 laps #Ferrari Fan 458 - 200 laps #Andre67white - 200 laps #Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps #Steve LaPage - 200 laps #Barry DePedal - 200 laps #Next-Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps #Rich Mixon - 200 laps #Danny Swervez - 200 laps #Chase Racelott - 200 laps #Ryan Laney - 200 laps #Bubba Wheelhouse - 200 laps #Cam Spinner - 200 laps #Jack DePost - 200 laps #Rex Revler - 200 laps #Jarik Bergrev - 200 laps #George New-Win - 200 laps #Johnny Blamer - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Chip Gearings - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Brush Curber - 200 laps #Lane Locke - 200 laps #Aiken Axler - 48 laps (crash) #Herb Curbler - 48 laps (crash) #Dan Carcia - 48 laps (crash) #Spikey Fillups - 48 laps (crash) #Aaron Clocker - 48 laps (crash) #Rev N Go Racer - 48 laps (crash) #Kevin Racingtire - 48 laps (crash) #Doug Dreamsmasher - 48 laps (crash) #Paul Conrev - 48 laps (crash) #Noah Gocek - 48 laps (crash) #TerryKargas31 - 31 laps (tries to beat Markus but is stuck in the middle of the clock) #Tim Treadless - 28 laps (engine) #Jackson Storm - 20 laps (engine) Category:Win95 Kart Wii Races